wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajemnicza wyspa/III/02
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom III | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ II. (Rozprawy. — Przeczucia. — Propozycja Ayrtona. — Propozycja przyjęta. — Ayrton z Pencroffem udają się na wysepkę Granta. — Skazańcy Norfolccy. — Ich plany. — Bohaterski zamiar Ayrtona. — Powrót jego. — Sześciu przeciwko pięćdziesięciu!) Odtąd nie było już najmniejszej wątpliwości co do zamiarów korsarzy. Zarzucili kotwicę w pobliżu wyspy, i rzecz widoczna, że zamierzali nazajutrz łodziami przybić do jej brzegów. Cyrus Smith i towarzysze jego gotowi byli na wszystko, przy całej jednak odwadze nie zapominali także o przezorności. Wszak obecność ich mogłaby ujść może oku korsarzy, gdyby wylądowawszy tylko na brzeg, nie zapuszczali się dalej w głąb wyspy. Być może że mieli tylko zamiar odnowić swój zapas słodkiej wody z Dziękczynnej, i nie było niepodobieństwem, ażeby most postawiony półtora mili od ujścia rzeki tudzież urządzenie „dymników“ uszły ich uwadze. Lecz co znaczyła ta flaga wywieszona na czole okrętu? Co znaczył ten strzał armatni? Mogła to być tylko czysta fanfaronada, lecz mogło to być także oznaką zajęcia wyspy w posiadanie! Cyrus Smith wiedział teraz że okręt był silnie uzbrojony. A czemżeż mogli osadnicy wyspy Lincolna odpowiedzieć na działa? Kilkoma strzelbami. — Bądź co bądź jednak — zauważył Cyrus Smith — stanowisko nasze tutaj jest niezdobyte. Nieprzyjaciel nie będzie mógł znaleźć otworu kanału odpływowego pokrytego teraz trzciną i zaroślami, a tem samem wtargnąć do Pałacu Granitowego. — Ale nasze plantacje, nasze chlewy, nasza obora, nasze wszystko! — zawołał Pencroff uderzając nogą o ziemię. W kilka godzin mogą to wszystko spustoszyć, zniweczyć. — Mogą, Pencroffie, — odparł Cyrus Smith — i my nie potrafimy im w żaden sposób przeszkodzić. — Wielu ich jest? oto pytanie, — rzekł na to korespondent. Jeśli nie więcej jak tuzin, potrafimy ich odeprzeć, lecz jeśli ich jest czterdziestu, pięćdziesięciu, lub więcej!... — Panie Smith, rzekł na to Ayrton przystępując do inżyniera, pozwolisz mi pan jednę rzecz? — Jaką, przyjacielu? — Udać się na okręt i przekonać się naocznie o sile załogi. — Ależ, Ayrtonie... odparł wahając się inżynier, narazisz twe życie... — Czemużby nie, panie Smith? — To byłoby więcej niźli twoim obowiązkiem. — Bo ja mam więcej do spełnienia, niż sam obowiązek, odparł Ayrton. — Chcesz dopłynąć czółenkiem aż do samego okrętu? zapytał Gedeon Spilett. — Nie, panie, pójdę wpław. Czółno nie przesunęłoby się tam, gdzie się prześlizgnie człowiek. — Czy wiesz o tem, że okręt oddalony jest pięć ćwierci mili od brzegu? zapytał Harbert. — Jestem dobrym pływakiem, panie Harbert. — Ależ powiadam ci, że się narażasz na śmierć, rzekł po raz wtóry inżynier. — Mniejsza o to, odparł Ayrton. Panie Smith, proszę pana o to, jako o łaskę. To może jedyny dla mnie sposób podniesienia się we własnych oczach! — Idź więc, Ayrtonie, odparł inżynier, czując że odmowa byłaby głęboko zasmuciła dawnego zbrodniarza, który teraz został uczciwym człowiekiem. — Pójdę z tobą, rzekł Pencroff. — Niedowierzacie mi! zawołał żywo Ayrton. Poczem dodał pokornie: — Niestety! — Nie! nie! odparł żywo inżynier, nie, Ayrtonie! Pencroff nie wątpi o tobie! Źle zrozumiałeś jego słowa. — Tak jest, rzekł marynarz, proponuję Ayrtonowi odprowadzić go tylko do wysepki. Być może, jakkolwiek nie jest prawdopodobnem, że który z tych łotrów wylądował na niej, a w takim razie dwóch ludzi nie będą zbytecznymi, aby przeszkodzić alarmowi. Będę oczekiwał Ayrtona na wysepce, on zaś uda się sam na okręt ponieważ podjął się tego. Ułożywszy się w ten sposób, poczynił Ayrton natychmiast przygotowania do wyprawy. Zamiar jego był zuchwały, ale mógł się powieść wśród ciemności nocnej. Popłynąwszy do okrętu mógł Ayrton, uwiesiwszy się na drabince sznurowej poświadomić się o liczbie, a może i o zamiarach korsarzy. Ayrton z Pencroffem, odprowadzeni przez resztę towarzyszów, zeszli nad brzeg morza. Ayrton zrzucił z siebie suknie i natarł ciało tłustością, aby złagodzić tym sposobem temperaturę wody, która była jeszcze zimną. Łatwo bowiem mógł pozostać w niej kilka godzin ciągiem. Pencroff z Nabem udali się tymczasem po czółno, przycomowane o kilkaset kroków wyżej u brzegu Dziękczynnej, a gdy powrócili Ayrton był już gotów. Zarzucono mu okrycie na plecy, poczem wszyscy osadnicy po kolei uścisnęli mu dłoń. Ayrton z Pencroffem wsiedli do czółna. Była godzina wpół do jedenastej w nocy, gdy zniknęli w ciemnościach. Reszta towarzyszy udała się do dymników, by ich tam oczekiwać. Kanał przebyto z łatwością i czółenko wylądowało na przeciwległym brzegu wysepki. Zrobili to nie bez pewnej ostrożności, na wypadek, gdyby korsarze zaczaili się w tem miejscu. Wkrótce jednak przekonali się że wysepka była całkiem pustą. Ayrton z Pencroffem przeszli ją więc wzdłuż szybkim krokiem, płosząc po drodze ptactwo gnieżdżące się po skałach: poczem Ayrton, bez wahania, rzucił się w morze i cicho, bez najmniejszego szelestu, płynął ku okrętowi, którego położenie zdradzało kilka świateł niedawno dopiero zapalonych. Pencroff tymczasem ukrył się na brzegu w wydrążeniu skalnem i oczekiwał powrotu towarzysza. Ayrton silnem ramieniem orał fale i posuwał się lekko, bez najmniejszego szmeru. Głowę zaledwie wystawiał z wody a oczy utkwił w ciemną masę okrętu, którego światła odbijały się w morzu. Myślał tylko o obowiązku, który przyjął na siebie, a nie zważał bynajmniej na niebezpieczeństwo, na jakie narażał się nietylko na samym okręcie, ale i w tej okolicy morza nawiedzanej często przez rekiny. Prąd wody niósł go i szybko oddalał od brzegów. W pół godziny później Ayrton, niepostrzeżony i niedosłyszany, zręcznie lawirując, dobił do okrętu i chwycił się jedną ręką drabinki sznurowej. Odetchnął trochę, poczem wspinając się po łańcuchach, dostał się na wierzch burty. Tu schło kilka par spodni marynarskich. Przywdział jednę z nich, i usadowiwszy się dobrze słuchał. Na pokładzie okrętu nie spano wcale. Przeciwnie. Rozmawiano, śpiewano, śmiano się. Następujące słowa, zmięszane z przekleństwami, doszły do ucha Ayrtona: — Dobry nabytek, ten nasz dwumasztowiec! — Dzielnie chodzi nasz Speedy''Wyraz angielski, oznacza „czynny.“ „skrzętny.“ nie ma co mówić! Usprawiedliwia swą nazwę! — Cała marynarka norfolcka może za nim wyprawić gonitwę — nie dopędzi go! — Hurra! niech żyje nasz dowódca! — Hurra! niech żyje Bob Harvey! Łatwo wystawić sobie, jakie wrażenie wywarł na Ayrtonie ten dosłyszany urywek rozmowy, gdy sobie przypomnimy, że ów Bob Harvey był jego dawnym kolegą australskim, zuchwałym marynarzem, który poszedł dalej drogą zbrodniczych rozbojów. Bob Harvey opanował był ten statek w okolicach wyspy Norfolk, statek naładowany bronią, amunicją, narzędziami rozmaitego gatunku, które przewiezione być miały na jednę z wysp sandwichskich. Cała jego banda wsiadła na okręt, i ze skazańców zostawszy korsarzami, nędznicy ci grasowali po Cichym Oceanie, rozbijając statki, mordując załogi, dziksi i okrutniejsi od samych Malajczyków! Łotry ci rozprawiali głośno, opowiadając sobie nawzajem swe bohaterskie czyny i pijąc przytem bez miary, i oto, co Ayrton wyrozumiał z ich rozmowy: Czynna załoga ''Speedy’ego składała się z samych skazańców angielskich, zbiegłych z Norfolk. Co to jest Norfolk? Pod 29° 2′ szerokości południowej a 165° 42′ długości wschodniej, na wschód od Australji, leży mała wysepka, mająca sześć mil obwodu, na której wznosi się góra Pitt tysiąc sto stóp nad powierzchnią morza. To właśnie jest wyspa Norfolk, gdzie znajduje się więzienie, w którem osadzani bywają najniepoprawniejsi zbrodniarze angielscy. Jest ich tam około pięciuset, poddanych żelaznej dyscyplinie, pod grozą najsroższych kar; strzeże ich zaś stu pięćdziesięciu żołnierzy i stu pięćdziesięciu urzędników pod rozkazami gubernatora. Nie podobno wymarzyć sobie okropniejszego steku zbrodniarzy. Czasami — jakkolwiek rzadko — pomimo najczujniejszej straży, kilkom z nich udaje się uciec na okrętach, które opanowują gwałtem, i wówczas wałęsają się po Archipelagach polynezyńskich. Tak właśnie postąpił sobie Bob Harvey i jego towarzysze. Tak niegdyś chciał zrobić Ayrton. Bob Harvey opanował gwałtem dwumasztowiec Speedy, stojący kotwicą koło wyspy Norfolk; załogę w pień wycięto, i od roku już okręt ten, zostawszy statkiem korsarskim, wałęsał się po Cichym Oceanie, pod dowództwem Harveya, niegdyś kapitana statku kurjerskiego, a dziś rozbójnika morskiego, którego dobrze znał Ayrton! Zbóje po większej części zgromadzeni byli w kajucie oficerskiej, na tyle okrętu, niektórzy z nich jednak rozciągnieni na pokładzie, głośno rozmawiali między sobą. Z rozmowy tej, przerywanej gęstemi okrzykami i libacjami, dowiedział się Ayrton, że czysty przypadek tylko zapędził Speedy’ego w okolicę wyspy Lincolna. Bob Harvey dotąd nigdy jeszcze nogą na niej nie stanął, lecz jak to przewidział był Cyrus Smith, napotkawszy po drodze tę nieznaną wyspę, której żadna mapa nie wskazywała, postanowił zwidzić ją, i w razie, gdyby się okazała przydatną, uczynić z niej stację i port dla swojego statku. Czarna flaga wywieszona na przodzie okrętu i strzał armatni, dany na podobieństwo okrętów wojennych w chwili, gdy wyświecają swe barwy, były prostem pyszałkostwem korsarskiem. Nie był to więc żaden sygnał, i dotychczas nie istniały żadne stosunki między zbiegami norfolskimi a wyspą Lincolna. Tak więc posiadłościom naszych osadników zagrażało wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Rzecz oczywista, że wyspa, ze swemi źródłami słodkiej wody, swą małą przystanią, swemi różnorodnemi zasobami, które tak wybornie umieli wyzyskać osadnicy, swemi kryjówkami w głębi Pałacu Granitowego, mogła tylko przypaść do smaku zbójcom; w ich ręku stałaby się wyśmienitem schronieniem zbójeckiem, a przez to samo, że była nieznaną, zapewniałaby im na długi czas może, bezpieczeństwo i bezkarność. Oczywistą rzeczą było także, że nie oszczędzaliby również życia osadników, i że pierwszym krokiem Boba Harvey’a i jego wspólników byłoby wymordować ich wszystkich bez litości. Cyrusowi Smithowi i jego towarzyszom nie pozostawała nawet możność ucieczki i ukrycia się w głębi wyspy, zbójcy bowiem mieli zamiar osiąść na niej i nawet w razie, gdyby Speedy odpłynął na wyprawę, pozostałoby niezawodnie kilku z nich załogą. Trzeba więc było walczyć z nimi, trzeba było wygubić do ostatniego tych nędzników, niegodnych litości, przeciwko którym każdy środek byłby dobrym i pozwolonym. Tak sądził Ayrton w przekonaniu, że Cyrus Smith podzielałby jego zapatrywania. Lecz czy możebnym był opór, a wreszcie zwycięstwo? Zależało to od uzbrojenia okrętu i od wielkości załogi. O tem więc postanowił Ayrton bądź co bądź przekonać się koniecznie, a gdy po godzinie krzyki poczęły się uciszać, a wielka część zbójców pogrążoną już była w pijanym śnie, Ayrton, nie wahając się chwili, wyszedł na pokład Speedy’ego, na którym z powodu pogaszonych latarni panowała najzupełniejsza ciemność. Wydrapał się na burtę, i po przednim maszcie wylazł na podwyższenie znajdujące się na przodzie okrętu. Spuściwszy się ztamtąd pomiędzy zbójców w nieładzie leżących, obszedł dokoła cały okręt i przekonał się, że Speedy uzbrojony był czterma działami, ciskającemi jak się zdawało ośmio- do dziesięciofuntowe kule. Obmacawszy je, przekonał się nawet, że były to działa odtylcowe, nowego gatunku, których użycie jest łatwe a skutek straszliwy. Co się tyczy ludzi, leżących na pokładzie, to musiało ich być około dziesięciu, ale prawdopodobnie daleko więcej musiało spać w środku okrętu. Zresztą, sądząc po głosach, zdawało się Ayrtonowi, że ich było około pięćdziesięciu. Na sześciu osadników wyspy Lincolna za wiele! Lecz wreszcie, dzięki poświęceniu Ayrtona, Cyrus Smith miał być powiadomionym dokładnie o sile nieprzyjacielskiej, i zastosować do niej dalsze postępowanie. Nie pozostawało już zatem nic Ayrtonowi, jak tylko powrócić do towarzyszy i zdać sprawę z przyjętego na się posłannictwa; w tym celu miał już powracać na przód okrętu, by spuścić się ztamtąd w morze. Wtem, człowiekowi temu, który — jak sam powiedział — chciał spełnić coś więcej niż obowiązek, wpadła do głowy myśl bohaterska. Powziął zamiar, poświęcić swe życie, by ocalić wyspę i osadników. Widocznem było, że Cyrus Smith nie mógł stawić oporu pięćdziesięciu zbójcom, opatrzonym w broń wszelkiego rodzaju, i że ci, bądź wtargnąwszy przebojem do Pałacu Granitowego, bądź wygłodziwszy oblężonych tamże osadników, musieli w końcu odnieść nad nimi zwycięstwo. I wtedy, wyobraził sobie swoich zbawców, tych, którzy go uczynili napowrót człowiekiem i to człowiekiem uczciwym, wymordowanych bez litości, ich pracę obróconą w niwec, wyspę ich przemienioną w jaskinię zbójecką! Powiedział sobie, że koniec końców on sam jest najpierwszą przyczyną całego tego nieszczęścia, dawny bowiem towarzysz jego, Bob Harvey, został tylko wykonawcą jego własnych pomysłów, i na tę myśl uczucie strasznej grozy ogarnęło całe jego jestestwo. Owładnęła nim niepohamowana żądza wysadzenia w powietrze okrętu ze wszystkiem, co się na nim znajdowało. On sam wiedział, że zginie w tym wybuchu, lecz czuł, że spełni swój obowiązek. Nie wahał się więc ani chwili. Nie trudno było dostać się do składów prochu, położonych zawsze w tyle okrętu. Na prochu nie powinno było zbywać okrętowi trudniącemu się podobnem rzemiosłem, a malutka iskierka wystarczała, by go w jednej chwili obrócić w niwec. Ayrton ześliznął się ostrożnie na międzypomost, na którym leżało wielu spiących zbójów, bardziej pijaństwem, niżeli snem ubezwładnionych. Latarnia paliła się u stóp wielkiego masztu, dokoła którego na kółkach wisiała broń palna wszelkiego rodzaju. Ayrton zdjął z kółka jeden rewolwer, i zabrał go, przekonawszy się, że był nabity i zaopatrzony kapslą. To mu wystarczało do spełnienia dzieła zniszczenia. Poczołgał się więc ku tyłowi okrętu, aby się módz dostać popod kajutę oficerską, gdzie znajdować się musiały zasieki z prochem. Nie podobna było jednak przebyć ten między-pomost, na którym zupełna prawie panowała ciemność, nie potrąciwszy o jakiego zbója mniej twardo spiącego. Ztąd zdarzały się przekleństwa i kułaki. Kilkakrotnie nawet musiał się Ayrton zatrzymywać. W końcu jednak dotarł do ściany przegradzającej tylny przedział okrętu i znalazł drzwi prowadzące do składów prochu. Ayrton musiał otworzyć je gwałtem. Trudno to było zrobić bez hałasu, gdyż trzeba było rozbić kłódkę. Lecz w silnej dłoni Ayrtona kłódka pękła i drzwi się otwarły... W tej samej chwili uczuł Ayrton czyjąś rękę na ramieniu. — Co tu robisz? — zapytał go szorstkim głosem człowiek słusznego wzrostu, który usuwając się sam w cień, zaświecił raptownie Ayrtonowi latarką w oczy. Ayrton odskoczył w tył. Przy chwilowym blasku latarki poznał dawnego wspólnika swych zbrodni, Boba Harvey’a, który ze swej strony, mając Ayrtona zapewne już oddawna za umarłego, nie poznał go wcale. — Co tu robisz? — zapytał Bob Harvey, chwytając Ayrtona za pasek od spodni. Lecz Ayrton nie odpowiedziawszy ani słowa, odtrącił silnem pchnięciem herszta zbójów, a sam usiłował wtargnąć do prochowni. Jeden strzał rewolwerowy pomiędzy beczki z prochem i wszystkoby się było skończyło!... — Do mnie, chłopcy! huknął Bob Harvey. Dwuch lub trzech zbójców przebudzonych, zerwało się na nogi, i rzuciwszy się na Ayrtona, próbowało go powalić; Ayrton potężnem ramieniem uwolnił się z ich objęć. Zagrzmiały dwa strzały rewolwerowe i dwóch zbójców potoczyło się na ziemię; lecz w tej samej chwili pchnięcie noża, którego nie mógł uniknąć, skaleczyło Ayrtona w ramię. Ayrton widział, że nie mógł już teraz wykonać swojego przedsięwzięcia. Bob Harvey zamknął napowrót drzwi od prochowni, a na średnim pomoście zrobił się ruch, świadczący o powszechnem ocknięciu się zbójców. Ayrton musiał zachować swe życie, by módz walczyć później przy boku Cyrusa Smitha. Pozostawała mu więc tylko ucieczka! Lecz czy podobną była jeszcze ucieczka? W każdym razie była ona wątpliwą, lecz Ayrton postanowił próbować wszystkiego, aby tylko powrócić do swych towarzyszy. Pozostawały mu jeszcze cztery strzały. Dwa już wypalił, jeden z nich skierował był na Boba Harvey’a, lecz albo go wcale nie trafił, albo tylko lekko; teraz Ayrton, korzystając z chwilowego cofnięcia się nieprzyjaciół, wskoczył na drabinkę w luce, chcąc dostać się na pokład okrętu. Przechodząc koło latarni, stłukł ją uderzeniem kolby, przez to powstała zupełna ciemność, która mu dopomagała do ucieczki. W tej chwili dwóch czy trzech korsarzy, pobudzonych hałasem, złaziło po drabince na dół. Piąty strzał dany z rewolwera przez Ayrtona strącił jednego z nich z drabinki, a reszta rozpierzchła się, nie pojmując wcale co się dzieje. Ayrton w dwóch susach stanął na pokładzie okrętu, a w trzy sekundy później, wypaliwszy ostatni strzał w łeb zbójowi, który go chwycił był za kark, przeskoczył parapet i rzucił się w morze. Zaledwie sześć sążni od statku odpłynął, posypały się gradem do koła niego kule. Wyobraźmy sobie, jakiego uczucia doznał Pencroff ukryty między skałami na wysepce, jakiego Cyrus Smith, korespondent, Harbert i Nab schowani w dymnikach, gdy usłyszeli huk strzałów na pokładzie statku! Wybiegli wszyscy na brzeg morza, ze strzelbami na ramieniu, gotowi odeprzeć każdy napad. Dla nich nie istniała już żadna wątpliwość! Byli pewni, że Ayrton schwytany i zamordowany został przez korsarzy, i że łotry ci, korzystając z ciemności, próbują wylądować na wyspę. Upłynęło pół godziny wśród śmiertelnej trwogi. Strzały ucichły, lecz ani Ayrton, ani Pencroff nie powracali. Może korsarze napadli wysepkę? Może należało biedz w pomoc Ayrtonowi i Pencroffowi? Ale jak? Morze było w tej chwili w przypływie, niepodobna więc było przebyć wpław kanału. Czółna drugiego nie mieli. Łatwo więc wyobrazić sobie okropny niepokój Cyrusa Smitha i jego towarzyszy. Wreszcie, około godziny wpół do pierwszej z północy, przybiło do brzegu czółno z dwoma ludźmi. Byli to Ayrton, lekko raniony w ramię, i Pencroff, zdrów i cały; — z otwartemi rękami czekali na nich przyjaciele. Weszli wszyscy do dymników. Tu opowiedział Ayrton całą rzecz nie tając także swego zamiaru wysadzenia okrętu w powietrze. Wszystkich dłonie wyciągnęły się ku Ayrtonowi, który nie taił wcale, do jakiego stopnia położenie ich było groźne. Korsarze zostali zaalarmowani. Wiedzieli już teraz, że wyspa Lincolna jest zamieszkałą. Można więc było być pewnym, że nie wylądują inaczej, jak tylko w znacznej liczbie i dobrze uzbrojeni, że nie będą oszczędzać nikogo i niczego. Osadnicy wpadłszy raz w ich ręce, nie mogli spodziewać się żadnej litości! — Więc dobrze! potrafimy umrzeć! rzekł korespondent. — Wróćmy zatem i czuwajmy, odparł inżynier. — Jest jaka możliwość, wyjść cało z tej matni, panie Cyrusie? zapytał marynarz. — Jest, Pencroffie. — Hm! w sześciu na pięćdziesięciu! — Tak! w sześciu!... nie licząc... — Kogo? zapytał Pencroff. Cyrus zamiast odpowiedzi, wskazał tylko ręką w niebo. ----